creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Animations: Baldi vs The Trapper Keeper
If you don't know, Bob Animation is a YouTube animated series featuring a humanoid dog named Bob and characters from indie games, movies, and cartoons, including Baldi's Basics In Education and Learning, Granny, Hello Neighbor, and SpongeBob. I'm writing this because I've once discovered what appears to be the most disturbing episode of the channel. One day, I went to the Bob Animation YouTube channel to find out if any new videos were posted. I found one that seemed interesting. It was titled: "Baldi vs The Trapper Keeper (Baldi's Basics 3D SFM Animation)" It reminded me of the South Park episode with the same name. The thumbnail showed Baldi with his hand caught in a trapper keeper and Bob, Playtime, and Bully looking at him with scared looks. It was also in black and white instead of color like the Bob Animation series thumbnails usually are. Anyways, I decided to watch it. Bob brings a trapper keeper to Baldi's school and everyone was interested by it. He explains that this wasn't an ordinary binder and was called a trapper keeper, then shows what it does by putting papers and notebooks in his trapper keeper. But one of the notebooks had the number 666 written on the cover. Baldi was so amazed, that he put his ruler into it. Playtime also put her jump rope into it. Pretty soon, everyone tried putting other things into it. They put tissues, boxes, trumpets, cakes, bombs, and even a tree in the trapper keeper. Bob tried to tell them that it was too much, but they didn't listen. Principal then got his hand caught in the trapper keeper and tried to pull it out, but he was stuck. Baldi, Playtime, and Bully pulled on him while Bob pulled back on the trapper keeper. Eventually, Principal's hand severed from his wrist and blood splattered on the screen. Principal shrieked and looked at what was left of his hand. It looked so realistic, a small bone was poking out from the torn-up skin and blood was pouring onto the floor. As things couldn't get worse, the trapper keeper came to life with pulsating black eyes, red pupils, and razor sharp teeth. It also grew larger and lost form, becoming a huge mass of leather and rubber with a face (sort of like in Monster House). It ran around the school swallowing students and other objects in its path. Blood splattered on the walls. Sonic even tried to get away from it using his hypersonic speed, but the trapper keeper was (somehow) too fast for him. Bob and his friends manage to confront the trapper keeper and stop it in its path. Bob immediately pulls out a shotgun and aims it at the trapper keeper, but it was swallowed, along with his arms. Bob screamed painfully as he looked down at what was left of his arms, both gushing blood like hoses of tomato juice. The trapper keeper jumped at the screen, which suddenly changed to deep red with the sounds of hyper-realistic screaming heard. I almost threw up, but the next scene made me hurl. It showed the trapper keeper with blood all over it and pieces of flesh hanging from its teeth. Surrounding it were the quivering, hacked-up pieces of Bob, Baldi, Playtime, Bully, and Principal. All of them had black eyes with red pupils too, blood oozing out of their eyes. Granny's half-eaten corpse was there too, but it wasn't moving. Blood, guts, and pieces of muscle tissue splattered the entire area in a catastrophic bloodbath. I immediately closed out the link. I never want to see that video again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes